Devotion
by MonaRay
Summary: Clarise tells Mia some unpublished family history, Clarise and Joe story.


I haven't seen the second movie yet, but will write many stories, as Clarise and Joe seem to be my hobby for the time. This is one of my versions of how they might have gotten together. I will write stories with this premise for now. So this should be read first as I may refer to things in this story later on. Enjoy.

"Grandma, now that you and Joe are 'out in the open', I want to hear all about you two, and why didn't you tell me that you were in love with Joe, leaving me to guess, good guess wasn't it?" Mia smirked across the table at Clarise.

It was the worst kept secret in Genovia. Clarise and Joe hadn't gotten away for a honeymoon of sorts yet, what with helping Mia get settled into her new role. Joe hadn't minded, he had what he yearned for, for over thirty years, and was content to follow Clarise around, meeting with dignitaries as her husband instead of her bodyguard. His opinion, always valued by Clarise, was openly voiced and to the surprise of many had the ring of Clarise's thoughts for the past many years. Many came to realize that this bodyguard held more influence with the monarchy than anyone could have suspected.

Clarise and Mia were lunching together, just the two of them, Joseph away instructing Shades on security secrets that only he knew, but was time to pass on. "Mia, I would like Joseph knighted. His service to the crown went well beyond the call of duty." Once a year people were knighted by the crown of Genovia for their accomplishments, or in some cases, distant relatives to royalty.

"That's a great idea, Grandma. Joe's cool and I know he deserves a title." Mia nodded enthusiastically at the idea.

Clarise shook her head at Mia's description of Joe, then added, "As queen you'll knight the recipients. We'll practice with Joseph until you get it right." Clarise and Mia had used Joseph many times over the years for almost every instruction to become royal, and Joseph knew how to instruct almost as well as Clarise.

Clarise spooned a mouthful of creamed carrot soup as Mia once again asked how she came to know Joe. She thought a moment listening to Mia's deluge of endless questions, had he been there for long, where did he come from, how long did she love him…. finally Clarise raised a hand, silencing Mia.

As soon as Clarise spoke, Mia settled back in her chair to listen. She was used to the many tones her grandmother used in a day and this one spoke of a story.

"I was married to your grandfather in 1961, when I was two weeks into my eighteenth birthday. Pierre was born in '62 and Philippe the following year. Due to complications delivering your father, I couldn't have any more children, my uterus was removed and that was that. Rupert was happy, he had two sons and we basically went our separate ways, in public, a loving family, but privately very little quality family time. I was in charge of raising the boys, and they, I'm afraid picked up on our estranged relationship and tended to be closer to me than their father. The kids were raised royal as Europe expected them to be. That was why when Philippe met your mother, he was so taken with her, she represented something he had never seen before as an adult, but unfortunately I had. Not saying your mother was bad, but she came from the hippy era that had no respect for tradition or values. These young people were easily exploited and brain washed through drugs, and seemed to either not care or understand that freedom and peace comes at a price."

"Did you break up their marriage like the papers said you did, Grandma?" Mia was starting to understand the differences between her parent's worlds.

"All I did was point out the future from twenty years experience of living in it that they didn't have. They were both smart and soon saw what I was saying. Your mother was a free spirit, and your father had duties. I would have accepted your mother, but she chose to leave. It wasn't until later that we were told about you." Clarise motioned for the waiters to clear the table and instructed more tea be brought.

"By the sixties, Europe had recovered enough from the war and we as a country and crown were on top of the world. Life was good, we traveled, took the children places, security was almost non-existent. Nobody would have thought to harm us. I lived the life of a young jet setter; the children had nannies and boarding school. Rupert's father died in '65, and he became king. We had it all, that is, until the early seventies. America's rock culture and hippy era had permeated Europe and of course Genovia. We started getting death threats, and these long hair, unwashed people were outside the gates demanding equal access to the palaces. They were demanding parliament disband and the monarchy be overthrown. Rupert wasn't sure how to handle the situation and it quickly got out of hand. I went for a horse ride one morning and a group of these men accosted me on the other side of the lake. I used my riding crop on them and got away, but was shaken and wanted something done and fast. We didn't have the security at the palace that we do now and Joseph wasn't with us then."

"I bet that wouldn't have happened if Joe had been here," Mia affirmed.

Clarise smiled, "No, it certainly wouldn't have, and I'll tell you why. Joseph was trained in the French Foreign Legion."

"Whoa, that's awesome, I've never met one of them before, have I, Grandma?" Mia suddenly wanted to know a lot more about the man she considered a friend and potential grandfather to her.

Clarise continued, _"Rupert didn't know who to trust in the government and felt that quiet foreign intervention to quell the uprisings was the best way to go. He contacted the French and they sent the elite division of the Legion, the paratroopers. They are the best of the best. When the soldiers arrived, I was surprised to learn they weren't French, but hired mercenaries from all over. The French sent them to fight the battles that they didn't want the French soldiers getting killed in. Needless to say, the palace guards were quite in a snit at having the French Foreign Legion patrolling the grounds and protecting the royal family. That's when I met Joseph. Joseph was a captain in the Legion, having completed two tours of duty with the paratroopers. I found out later that only the best soldiers are assigned to that post, and as you know Joseph, even then he had to be the best of everything and first into danger. Rupert wasn't sure he wanted that particular unit as they staged a coup twenty years earlier against the government of France, but those soldiers were replaced over the years with younger men, and the French government keeps them under tight control to this day because they are so dangerous." Clarise paused to sip her tea, her mind returning to the early seventies._

"_We were seated in the throne room when twenty soldiers were ushered in by the doormen. They marched in rows of two, stood at attention and snapped a salute. The king rose and went to greet the commander, our Joseph. Joseph, I might add hasn't changed hardly at all in thirty years. Joseph has always stood out from those around him, slightly eccentric in his own way, and then was no exception, he wore his earring and goatee from the day I met him._

"_Majesty," Joseph bent over my hand, lips not quite touching. My duty of meeting the troops over, I rose to leave the men to their business when Joseph in his quiet, firm voice asked King Rupert if I might stay and be part of the plans as they pertained to me also. I could tell Rupert was startled by the request. I had never taken part in affairs of anything to this point, but Rupert nodded to me, so I resumed my place on the throne and listened as Joseph outlined new security measures. He had obviously been well briefed on the situation and castle grounds before coming. Rupert asked him if he could train the security staff and depart Genovia quickly. Joseph said, "No." _You know how he says it." Clarise mimicked Joe's clipped no.

Mia laughed, "I've had him use that 'No' on me a time or two."

Clarise continued,_ "Well, that got Rupert's attention, but before he could snap, Joseph continued, "I could instruct your security in the basics of what we do, but it takes years of practice to become as good as we are. We can protect you and your family better until the crises is resolved." Rupert thought about it for a moment then nodded, "Very well, you are assigned to protecting me, and have one of your men look after the queen." Rupert got up, walked out without a backward glance, leaving me alone with twenty men, all indicating they wanted to protect me. Joseph looked his men over and approached me, "May I come closer?" he inquired. I motioned for him to approach and he came right into my personal space and spoke quietly in my ear, "Madam, please speak with the king. These men are soldiers, not saints. It's been a long time since we've been near female companionship. I would trust these men with my life, but not your honor." _

_It was the first time I really looked at him. He was very close, but I sensed an honest attempt to protect and warn me. He didn't try and protect me from the facts and treated me as an equal, which given my position as wife of a king everyone else tried to humor or protect me. _

"You see, Mia, I've worked very hard over the years for Genovia to see women as equals in all matters. You, in one moment did as much for women as I did in thirty years by absolving that ridicules marriage law. Prime Minister Motez has always been our families greatest ally and another time I'll tell you about our relationship with Sebastian Motez, now back to Joseph."

_These revolts were just a sign of the changing times, the world was no longer a safe place, and assignations of leaders were becoming more frequent. And, the palace needed a security overhaul, as you would call it in America. Joseph continued his briefing on security with me as if the king were present. _

_That night, I pleaded with Rupert to let me have the responsibility of overseeing the updating of security, and to let Joseph stay and work with me. I don't think Rupert wanted to have a drawn out argument with me, so he let me have my way for the first time in something important. My assistant from the attaché corps was an older woman named Margerie. She had worked for my mother-in-law before the queen died. Margerie was simply the best, an advisor and in some ways a confidant. She definitely was the later in the years that followed. Margerie entered my office the next morning and stated Joseph was waiting for an audience. He entered with pressed uniform and red beret, gave me a smart salute. _

_We worked closely together for the next two weeks and with Joseph at my side I was able to resume my rides. Other than working with me or training the palace security, Joseph never chased around with the palace maids like the other Legionaries did. I know because Margerie kept me informed that almost every girl or woman was quiet enamored with him and he was only distantly polite with them. I don't know why this pleased me, but I was coming to view Joseph in a proprietary sense, not a romantic one, yet. We were still getting to know one another and I was amazed by his knowledge on every topic. He was very intelligent and picked up on things quickly. He told me that his position had taken him all over the world, true to start wars, but he made the stories funny and downplayed his role as a soldier, preferring to let me think of him an administrator to the soldiers. I began to relax with Joseph and sometimes would let him see just me and not the queen. I guess I wanted his reaction to me as a woman. I know it was wrong, but I was attracted to Joseph and trapped in this transparent role. It was the only time in my life that I regretted being queen. My every move was monitored, and there I was, spending every day with an employee who was off limits. Rupert and I hadn't been intimate in such a long time, preferring our marriage as a business arraignment. I was young and my hormones were in perfect working order. I suspected, Rupert, being eighteen years older than myself had a mistress, even though nothing was ever voiced. It was the way of royalty I found out. Not all royals took advantage of their positions, but some definitely did. I know, I was hit on continuously and it didn't stop until Joseph inserted himself beside me, making it hard to approach me alone. _

_One day Joseph came to me very agitated, "Madam, I believe part of the palace problems lies with your head of security. He undermines me with the staff every chance he gets and I swear if I have to put up with one more of his snide comments, I'll rip his throat out." I nodded, about to make my first major decision that would affect the palace, and doing it without confiding in Rupert, as he was away on a trip to Spain. Then I had a thought, "Joseph, if I let Lamour go, whom will I replace him with?" He stared at the floor for a minute, then looked right at me and said, "If you'd have me, I'll take the job. My second tour is up in days and either I'll have to re-enlist or find other employment, but this has nothing to do with that jackass in the control room." I was quite stunned. Here was a decorated soldier willing to become a security guard. "Joseph, I'm afraid you'll quickly tire of the pompous behavior and never ending details that have to do with the security of the royal family. We can't go anywhere without the area being secure. I don't see you in that roll."_

_His quiet response won me over, even if I didn't think at the time he'd last more than six months, "Ma'am, one in ten of us dies in every engagement we're sent into. I've lost many good friends, and I know that I'm over zealous enough to probably not make many more engagements. I've given the French government ten years, and I would really like a change."_

"_Alright, I'll retire Lamour and the job is yours the day after your duty is up." He grinned the biggest smile I'd ever seen on him, showing those cute gaps in his teeth, "Great, I don't have to jump out of anymore airplanes. I've twisted my knees so many times I can hardly make a clean jump."_

_Rupert saw the improvements in security as soon as he got home, and I was congratulated on my ability to lead and make the necessary changes on my own. By the time Rupert got sick, I had made many more inroads to leadership and he was confident that I could rule until the boys were ready. _

_It didn't take the Legion more than a month to finish securing the palace grounds at all our residences and they pulled out, minus Joseph. He stayed and started out as head of security. The Genovian peace keepers were still putting down riots, deporting foreign dissenters and jailing our own insurgents when the boys came home for the holidays, Pierre being eleven and Philippe ten. I had never been anxious about anything pertaining to the boys, but I wanted them to like Joseph. In the two months we had worked together I was starting to rely on him like I did Margerie. I had Margerie keeping her ears open as to when Joseph finally took up with a member of the staff, but so far nothing. It was one of those things, on one hand I wanted to know whom and on the other, I didn't want to know anything._

_I needn't worried about the kids, they took to Joseph right away and followed him like puppies for the first few days. He seemed to like the boys and was very patient with their endless questions. The new wore off and they finally left him to pursue activities with young people their own age. I remember it being bitter cold at Christmas that year and Joseph driving the boys and myself to the winter palace. Rupert was restricted by law from being in the same vehicle with his two heirs and Joseph was going to go back and bring him the following day. We take the same route every year and they were waiting for us. From nowhere we were being shot at. I grabbed the kids, pushed them to the floorboards and covered them with myself. They shot the wheels and engine. Joseph slammed into a tree, banging his head, but he produced an automatic weapon from the front and fired back. Our escort vehicle had been ambushed as well and we found out later that I lost four security guards. The French Foreign Legion had done their job and the palaces were secure and they were long gone, leaving our safety in the hands of Joseph. _

"My back is feeling the long sit, Mia, maybe we can continue this at another time, ok?" Clarise stood and stretched her aching muscles.

"Grandma, you can't leave me hanging like this, and how come I've never read about this incident when catching up on family history?" Mia stood and said, "Let's walk, but I want to hear the rest."

"Alright, but we need to walk towards security, I need to speak with Joseph." They slowly made their way down the halls towards the control room. Joe had been watching them from time to time on the monitors wandering what Clarise was telling Mia, as she seemed to be doing most of the talking. He'd get it out of her tonight. He smiled at the thought. "Earth to Joe," Joe turned to a laughing Shades. "I know you got a promotion, Joe. You don't have to play peeping Tom any longer. Life used to be much more fun, watching you sneak around trying to get off camera and into the queens chambers and out again several hours later. Just isn't the same anymore."

"Before all these new fangled camera's, I could get in and out undetected." Joe wandered out the door in the direction of Clarise and Mia.

Shades did the math, "We've had these camera's for over twenty years, bloody Spaniard's been holding out on me." He turned back to the monitors as Joe reached the queens. He smooched Mia on the cheek, slipped an arm around Clarise's waist, squeezed and kissed her at the same time. "Clarise, what are you telling Mia?" Clarise ran a manicured nail down his cheek at the edge of his whiskers and wrapped her other arm around his neck. "I am bring Mia up to date on the family history that isn't in the public records. I was just about to tell her when Pierre got shot."

Mia gasped and Joe's face turned to stone and he said gravely, "I still feel responsible for that night, I failed you and the crown."

Clarise cupped his face and kissed him softly, "Darling, we've been over it for the last time. Mia has a right to know and it was a long time ago. Loose the guilt."

Joe crooked his arm for Mia to take and kept the other securely around his bride, inquired, "Where are we going?"

"For a walk," both queens spoke at once.

They wandered through the gardens towards the gazebo west of the castle. Clarise kissed Joseph swiftly and said she needed to talk with Mia some more. He took the hint, kissed Mia again on the cheek and headed towards the horse stalls.

"I think Joe likes marriage, Grandma." They both watched him depart.

Clarise held her eyes a few more moments until Joe was out of sight, "Mia, he would have asked my hand in marriage a long time ago, if it weren't for the small detail that I was already married.

Clarise fussed with the roses as Mia sat on the wooden bench, waiting for her grandmother to continue.

"Oh, I forgot to tell Joseph about the plan to knight him. I'll tell him tonight when I'm not so distracted with ancient history."

"I was protecting the children the best I could and heard the car door open and felt the shake of the vehicle as Joseph departed. All we heard for what seemed like forever was the sound of gunfire. One of the rear doors was flung open and Joseph's worried face appeared. I could have hugged him on the spot except I heard one of the children crying. We quickly checked the boys and discovered Pierre had been injured in the foot. He was bleeding a lot and I started to panic. Joseph immediately took control, wrapping his scarf around Pierre's foot after taking the shoe and sock off. I couldn't look, I was afraid I would be sick and didn't want that in front of the boys. Joseph stated that the vehicle was beyond repair and we needed to get out of their fast, as he didn't know who was still out in the trees. You have to realize this was before modern equipment and Joseph's hand radio was not picking up anything from the security vehicle that had been ahead of us. Joseph picked up Pierre as if he were four instead of eleven, told Philippe and I to keep up as he marched off across a field. By now it was dark and the full moon had just crested the distant hills, I remember it was large and yellow. We were crunching in the snow and Joseph was in the lead, Pierre on his hip and an automatic rifle in his right hand. He kept looking back and all around. It was the one time in my life I got to see the trained soldier Joseph really was. He was, as you say, awesome. We had gone maybe a quarter of a mile, when Joseph shouted "down". Philippe and I dropped into the snow as Joseph swung around and fired in back of us. Over the ringing of the bullets, I heard him order us to start moving again. I grabbed Philippe's hand and we struggled to match Joseph's fast pace. I looked back and saw a dark lump lying in the snow that hadn't been there before. I remember holding tight to Philippe's hand and then in short time we were in the trees opposite the field. Philippe was starting to breath hard and I could feel the strain on my body as well. Joseph showed no effects of carrying Pierre and breaking trail through a foot of crusted snow. He led us expertly through a small band of hardwoods and onto a road. Once on the road, he broke into a trot, encouraging us to keep us, as Pierre needed medical attention. Philippe started lagging behind and doubling over. We had covered almost two miles of hard traversing. It was too much for a ten year old. I remember calling Joseph's name as Philippe went to his knees. Joseph immediately came, back and without hesitation thrust the gun in my hands, with the order, "Don't hesitate to protect your children." He scooped Philippe up on the other hip and rushed off again. Knowing Philippe was in Joseph's care, I was able to keep up and watch for shadowy movements in the trees. Luckily there weren't any and soon we saw the lights of a farmhouse. Joseph turned down the lane and within minutes we were on the doorstep. Joseph sat the boys down, Philippe exhausted and Pierre numb with shock and pain. He took his gun back from me and knocked on the door. It was opened by a girl of about fourteen. She stared in fright then I heard her yelling, "Father, come quick." I dimly remember movement and several people staring at us. Joseph must have scarred them to death, standing at the ready with his gun pointed towards the trees. I recovered first, "I'm sorry to intrude, I'm Queen Clarise and these are my sons. We've been ambushed and Pierre needs a doctor." This got the folks moving. The man reached for Pierre, only to be brushed aside by Joseph, who scooped him up again and carried him into the house. It was the first time in the light that I got to see Joseph's countenance. He was all business. He portrayed an air that needed no words to translate, make one wrong move and I will kill you. The children of the farmhouse cuddled in one corner watching Joseph, terrified, while my sons clung to Joseph, their savior. "May I barrow a telephone to call the palace", I asked the woman to break the silence. I noticed that Pierre was still bleeding on these people's floor. The woman curtsied, which I thought ridicules for the situation and pointed to a black rotary telephone on a small table at the end of a couch. That's when I realized I never had to dial a phone number and didn't know the palace number or any number. Training took over, "Joseph, I'll look after Pierre, would you please contact the palace." I noticed Joseph had tightened the scarf around Pierre's foot and had it elevated. Joseph went to ask the farmer a few questions all the while watching me with a smirk. He knew I only knew how to speak into a phone and that started a silent communication between us that still exist today. I still get teased in private, but he always shows me how to do ordinary things that royalty do not have to handle.

"Grandma, how come no one seems to know what happened?" Mia was sure this would be part of the Genovian history.

"_Joseph made a couple of phone calls, one in French and the other in English. Soon we could hear helicopters approaching. One landed and Joseph went out, then shortly came back with a doctor. The doctor examined Pierre, said it wasn't too serious and he should be able to return to school at end of break. He turned to Joseph and wanted to look at his head, but Joseph waived him off. "I've had worse," Joseph turned to me and said, "Madam, we should continue on to the winter palace as if nothing happened. We don't want anyone to know how vulnerable we still might be in our security. I'll be training the guards, my style, from now on." The telephone cut off anything else Joseph might have said. The farmer answered the phone and I heard him stutter. He turned and held the phone out, "It's the king." I thanked him and said, "Hello, Rupert." I assured him that the boys would be ok and Joseph and I were fine, but Pierre had a small gun graze. The palace doctor was in attendance now and Joseph thought we should press on to the winter palace. At that he demanded to speak with Joseph. I handed the phone to Joseph and moved back to Pierre. First they spoke in French, then Italian, and then to my surprise, they switched to Russian. I knew Rupert was fluent in many languages as he had to be, but Joseph seemed to surprise me at every turn. I myself, spoke a little Italian at that time and no Russian, so wasn't able to follow the conversation. After Joseph hung up the receiver, he turned to the farmer and asked if he owed anything on the farm. The farmer said about twenty-five years left on the mortgage. At this Joseph said, "The king has authorized me to pay the mortgage if you and your family will sign a confidentiality statement. This means you and your family must never mention we were here or anything about tonight." I saw the man and his wife look stunned at each other. They excused themselves for a short time and when they returned, they agreed. By this time our people were everywhere and Joseph went to direct them. A new limousine was brought and with two armed palace guards in front and Joseph with us in the back, along with the doctor we bade goodbye to the farm folks and pulled away into the night. I know every year at Christmas, Joseph has delivered to those people a large basket of the finest Genovian pears, candies and cheeses. I don't know if it's to remind them or as a thank you. _

_All signs of a struggle were removed that night and the dead people just disappeared. If they had families, they were left with a mystery. We explained Pierre's absence as the flu and Joseph spent as much time with him as his duties would allow, reading to him and playing games. They formed a bond that still is very strong. Joseph would have made a wonderful father, but he made another choice._

"Did that choice have anything to do with you, Grandma?" Mia was dying to hear finally how they finally got intimate. She was sure it was before her grandmother came to San Francisco so many years ago.

Clarise laughed softly and sat beside Mia. "Yes, and we did something that lasted until our marriage. Maybe someday I'll miss the old ways between Joseph and myself, but now is so much better."

"As I said a while ago, Rupert was older than myself and I assumed he had a mistress as he hadn't shown any interest in being with me in a long time. Joseph was still with us in the spring and seemed happy with his carrier change. One day the doctor wanted to speak with me and when I arrived to his palace office, which I thought was strange that I was being summoned, but he said on order of the king. Rupert was sitting in a chair by the window, looking out over the grounds. He turned and smiled when I entered. The doctor instructed his aid to take a break from the outer office and secured both doors. Whatever we were to discuss was to be completely private. The doctor sat behind his desk as I sank into a chair opposite him. Rupert came and sat beside me and took my hand, "Clarise, I know I haven't been a real husband for the last five years. What you may not know is imp tenancy runs in the male members of our family. I was hoping to be spared unlike my father, but I cannot deny heritage any longer. I am unable to make love to you." I was stunned. I expected illness, or an affair, but this. I didn't know what to say so Rupert continued, "My grandfather and father both were cursed with this problem and were hoping this would be bred out with each new generation. I don't know how far back the problem exist, as it wasn't spoken openly years ago. I hope, as did my father, that with your bloodlines added to ours that the boys might be spared." This got me back into the conversation, "You married me, knowing our children might be cursed with impotency?" I caught the doctor squirming in his chair, but he wisely kept quiet. Rupert reasoned, "The monarchy must continue for the good of Genovia. Besides we keep hoping this problem will be bred out, like that twisted hoof finally got bred out of that linage of silver Arabian's you are so found of."

"Great, you are comparing our boys to horses as if it were that easy to correct. What's going to happen to them if they are like you?" Rupert turned and stared at the doctor, "It's a chance we have no choice, but to take. It's you I'm concerned for. The doctor has monitored me for years now, and no life below the belt. I went ten years beyond my father and grandfather so have high hopes that the boys will be normal. If not, I will do what I didn't listen to my father on, and encourage them to marry young."

"And that, Mia, is why when Philippe married Helen, your grandfather stayed completely out of the picture. You turned out to be a miracle that your father couldn't repeat."

Mia sat in silence, her large brown eyes never leaving her grandmother's face. Finally she spoke, "Is Uncle Pierre impotent?"

Clarise nodded, sadly, "I'm afraid so. His sex drive was so low, members of the family thought he was gay. That is the main reason he abdicated to Philippe. Philippe at a young age was normal, but after your mother, he started declining sexually. By the time he was thirty, he was almost like his father. I'm glad for your mother, that the marriage didn't work or I would have had to step in and help her."

"What do you mean, Grandma?" Mia wasn't sure she was following.

"After Rupert dropped the bombshell on me, I really wishing for a mistress. This was real and permanent and could affect my sons. The doctor spoke up and said he was researching cures, but no luck yet. Dr. Zimmerman was hired from Switzerland. He was a fine doctor and didn't have family in Genovia. He had been hired by the old king in 1950 and remained in service until he retired in 1995. He comes back for visits every year having grown close to many of the staff and of course Joseph and myself. "Clarise," I turned from Rupert to Dr. Zimmerman, "Your mother-in-law finally took a lover." He didn't mince words, "She loved and was devoted to King Edward, but as a woman accepted that she needed physical contact as well. I arranged places for her and her consort to meet. I never spoke of it to the king. He was aware she broke down and took someone. He never asked who or the details. The monarchy was solvent and it never interfered with matters of state. What I'm suggesting, Clarise, is, you find someone as Queen Minuette did. Being queen is for life, but so is being a woman." I remember gazing at Rupert. It was a lot for me to absorb in such a short notice. "You don't have to choose right away," the doctor continued, "But, when the time comes, consult me first. I have access to the medical records on anyone in the world. Your health comes first. I need to know if you are sexually active." It was starting to overwhelm me. Here was my physician talking to me about new sexual partners, with my husband sitting beside me. I remember telling the doctor that I'd think about his advice and get back to him. I excused myself and left. Rupert wisely gave me the night alone, not that we shared a bedroom, but we usually dined together. Joseph seeked me out as soon as I entered my office. He wanted to know if I was all right. I was still reeling from what I'd learned. I brushed Joseph off and told him I wished to be alone for the rest of the day and not to disturb me. He gave me a blank look, bowed and left. Margerie entered with tea shortly there after, "Majesty, I thought you could use a break," she sat the tray on the edge of the desk. I noticed two cups as she poured for both of us. Taking her cup and saucer, she sat across the desk and inquired in her observant manner, "I take it Rupert finally told you the bad news about his family curse?"

"Margerie, you were Queen Minuette's personal aid. How much do you know?"

"I've been with Queen Minuette from her marriage until her death. With both her and King Edward being about the same age, they were able to have four children before the king's problems began. The queen was devastated. She actually loved Edward, but it wasn't enough. Rupert was only six months old when the news was broken to Queen Minuette about King Edward not being able to be her husband in bed any more. I remember her holding Rupert and crying. She told me she was glad Rupert was a boy and Edward had his male heir. It was more important years ago that a strong heir should be male."

"When did Queen Minuette take a lover?" I wanted to know, as never once did the king or queen ever acknowledge to me that such a thing was going on. "Who was he, and where did they meet and were there many? I was burning with questions, as I assume you are now"

Mia nodded, "I don't know what to say Grandma. How horrible for you." Mia saw Charlotte approaching from behind her grandmother and waived her away. Charlotte nodded and quietly retreated. The prime minister would have to wait until another day.

"Your great grandmother preferred titled lovers. She had dukes and counts and lords, but never stooped to a commoner. It was beneath her as Margerie informed me. I informed Rupert the next day that I was going on a tour of Africa. He agreed that a separation might be best at this time. Within a week plans were hurriedly made and I left with a small escort including Margerie and Joseph. I toured the Nile, Morocco and the Serengeti. I spent the night in the same place Queen Elizabeth did when her father died. I went up the Congo River and finally found myself in Johannesburg in South Africa. Whenever I was able to communicate, I talked to Rupert and the boys. The kids wanted to join me and explore, but I told them later. Later never came, but they accused me of running away and joining the French Foreign Legion, as I had taken their beloved Joseph with me. I played along with the boys and made up wild adventures from everyday occurrences and the kids loved to hear my accounts whenever I spoke with them on the telephone, which wasn't often. Wherever we went, I noticed women flaunting themselves at Joseph. He was always polite, gentle and courteous, but I never saw more than an admiration in his eyes for the beauties throwing themselves at him. He was at my side constantly and at night when I would sneak out alone for a walk on the beach or go to the bow of a riverboat, he was in the shadows, watching and protecting. I knew the duties of security men and this was something else. One night after about two weeks into Africa, we were in Morocco, I snuck out again, from the sultan's guest palace located near the Gibraltar entrance. This time Joseph joined me in my midnight stroll along the rolling waves. "Do you ever sleep?" I asked him. "Only when you fall asleep." He fell into step with me. "How do you know when I sleep?" I was curious. "I have my ways," was all he would admit to. We walked and talked all night. The moon was almost full and I'll never forget the waves. We stayed just out of reach, not just the waves, but also each other. I learned about him and told him about myself. I had never talked the night away before or seen the sun rise with a man. We left the next day and continued south. It was at a restaurant in Johannesburg that I finally told Joseph about Rupert and what the doctor had said. We had grown close during those weeks. I didn't allow anyone near me except Margerie and Joseph. Margerie suspected I had chosen Joseph and waited until the outcome to offer her acceptance and advise.

The night was muggy and warm when our Genovian limousine pulled to the entrance. Joseph was my escort that night, wearing a black tuxedo and I a long dark blue off the shoulder gown. My diamonds were sparkling. I know because the paparazzi were flashing pictures as soon as I exited the vehicle. We made the society pages the next day along with everyone in Genovia seeing us in the Genovia Gazette. I took Joseph's arm and we entered the restaurant away from the cameras and fabricated stories. The maitre d escorted us to a private balcony. Here I was, married, two half grown children and about to proposition my bodyguard. Joseph sensed my nervousness and ordered the finest wine from the region, saying I had to experience the local beverages to appreciate being in the region. Joseph listened quietly and we barely touched our food. When I was done he asked if I was inclined to follow Queen Minuette's habits or a different path. I changed the subject by asking, "I've never heard of or seen you accept the advances of the many proposals I know you receive. Why is that?" As usual, his reply was simple, "In my youth, I've had many women, now, I'm looking for commitment and the companionship of one woman." I was dismayed, "Oh, you're looking for a wife." "No," was his short reply, "I'm looking for devotion and commitment and longevity. I will not share my woman with others. If I marry an employee of the palace and have children, my loyalties will be divided. I cannot be head of your security and the husband of another woman at the same time." Now I was getting confused, "Joseph, I'm not sure what you are saying." He took my hand and brought it to his lips, "That I will be your protector, lover, confidant and loyal subject until Rupert dies, then I will ask for your hand in marriage." I smiled at him and he back at me. We talked of how to establish a relationship which would last and how relieved we both were not to have to go through the uncertainty of new relationships. It turned into a wonderful night; we had each found a companion for the decades. We returned home a few days later and I went to Dr. Zimmerman. He had been waiting, not knowing whom, but seemed pleased with my choice. He told Joseph to reposition one of the cameras so a small area was off camera range. It was so slight no one ever caught on. The area off camera was an entryway to outside where it wasn't noticed if someone walked out of range and didn't appear on another camera. A false panel in plain view opened to what Dr. Zimmerman called the 'queens corridor'. This opened into an old bedroom, used for over a hundred years by Renaldi queens. Until Joseph and I were married, we frequented this room for over thirty years. After time, women stopped chasing after Joseph. They seemed to sense he was unavailable and many guessed why.

"Grandma, are you going to show me this room?" Mia wanted to see proof to this amazing story.

Clarise stood, "Come along. Joseph and I won't be using it any more, but it wouldn't surprise me if you and a certain young man didn't find your way to its bed."

Mia laughed, blushed and shook her head all at the same time, "Grandma, you will never cease to amaze me."

"Let me get this straight. I'm your former body guard, chauffeur, head of security, consort, lover, and dance partner, and you want me to teach Mia how to knight people." Joseph settled his weight on top of Clarise's as they nestled in the middle of their massive bed.

Clarise arched her neck allowing him better access with his lips and tongue as he nibbled up and down her neck in the places he knew drove her mad. "Um, yeah, Oh yes," Clarise guided Joseph's head to the spot she wished more attention paid. He felt her wiggling under him, raised his head satisfied with the glazed look in her eyes.

Joseph rose up on his elbows allowing his wife to breath, "Did you tell Mia when we became lovers?" Joseph smirked at his bride.

"I told her we got together in Johannesburg, which was true. I changed the story slightly, all the truth, just not the timeline. Nobody needs to know I threw myself at you several months before. Besides, it was where we committed to each other with an exchange of rings." Joseph wore his on his right pinkie finger as was the European custom for royalty in marriage and Clarise often wore hers on her right hand as an extravagant diamond ring, which joined her wedding band the night she and Joseph retired together publicly for the first time.

Joseph chuckled, lowered himself to his wife, ending any further talk for the night. Clarise watched her husband's sleeping form. Even in sleep, their fingers were still entwined. Clarise thought to herself; Mia would just have to read her diaries once she was gone to know the entire story of her and Joseph. She would remember to make a footnote to Mia upon her next entry.

Clarise checked once more on the boys once they were settled for the night after the car reached the safety of the winter palace. She went in search of Joseph, not sure why, just not wanting to say goodnight yet. She found him being ministered to by the physician. He was bare chested and the doctor poked the red mark left by the steering wheel. He had cleaned the head wound, but Joseph declined a dressing wanting it left open to the air. They both stood at attention when she entered. "Please continue," Clarise went to the bar and poured two brandies as the doctor told him he would be sore for a week or more. He bowed to the queen and left. Joseph followed and locked the door, returning to the fireplace and its roaring warmth. He reached for his shirt, "Don't, I want to see the bruises you sustained for us," Clarise held out a snifter. He took a mouthful, letting it burn on the inside as her light touch traced the red marks on his chest and muscled abdomen. Clarise took a sip of her brandy, leaving a hand on his stomach. "I've never met a man like you before." "I've never met a queen before," her hand was burning him more than the liquor, "my sources tell me it's been years since you've had a man." "I've never had a man, only a king." Joseph took the glasses and placed them aside. He stepped so close her hand dropped to her side, so close his skin brushed her dress. They stood like that, yearning, but not fulfilling. "I won't share you with anyone but the king," He growled slightly closing the gap, his desire pressing into her stomach. "And I won't share you with anyone, can you live with that?" "I haven't touched anyone since I laid eyes on you. You consume me, all my waking thoughts are of you and dreams as well," Joseph slipped into Spanish unaware he was speaking his native tongue. Clarise answered in kind, "Make love to me." And he did, every chance he got for over thirty years.


End file.
